Am I Weak, Gajeel?
by Arashi-Redfox
Summary: After Natsu calls Lucy weak, she left to train with her unlikely companions, Gajeel and Laxus. While training they come across a portal to the dragon realm. To top the cake, Lucy is the dragon queen. They come back 2 years later and stronger than before. What happens when a certain shadow slayer sets his eyes on our favorite celestial mage? GaLu, LaLu, and RoLu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Am I Weak, Gajeel?

**PLEASE READ: Hey minna! This is a GaLu, LaLu, or RoLu story. There will be MAJOR GaLu moments. I'm honestly hoping it's GaLu. So please vote for the pairing you like in a review. Uploads might be a little slow since I do not own a computer and I have to use my Nana's. If you vote LaLu please give me some ideas! Also one lucky reviewer will get to be in my story so please tell me what you look like, your magic, and who want to be with. And Laxus is Erza's age! My email is kibasgal190 if you have any questions or if you want you could vote there. I am thirteen so I do not have the best grammar. It is called **_**fan**_**fiction so I do not own FT. Oh yeah can someone tell me what a BETA is? ~Arashi-chan**

**Chapter 1**

I swirled my spoon around in my milkshake before sighing. Mira glanced at me worriedly from the corner of her eyes. I gave the take-over mage a small smile. It's been 5 months since the guild started celebrating the return of Lisanna. Most of the guild members even decided to sleep in the guild hall the whole time. Mira turned to me and sat down the spotless glass she was cleaning.

"Lucy, why don't you take a job? Your rent must be coming up," she asked gently.

"I already have 6 months of rent paid and all of the jobs need to be done in teams or are requesting a certain mage."

"When some new jobs come in I'll let you be the first one to see them." I beamed when Mira told me this, causing said mage to laugh. An arm found its way over my shoulders.

"Why don't we go on a job together?"

I shoved the arm off and turned to greet my newly found best friend. "Gajeel! You're back! "

"Gihi,"

The only people who talked to me when everyone was ignoring me was Mira, Master, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and the exceeds. Happy usually comes with me on jobs because Natsu doesn't pay attention to him anymore. Surprisingly I've developed a strange partner/friend relationship with the iron and lightning dragon slayers. I either go on missions with one or both of them.

"So do ya, Bunny Girl?" I nodded energetically, ignoring his nickname for me.

"You can pick the job this time Gajeel!" The black haired slayer's red eyes dance with amusement at my happiness.

I frowned and tugged at his long hair before he left.

**Mira POV**

Omigoshomigosh! Black haired brown eyed babies and blonde haired and red eyed babies! But now that I think about it Laxus and Lucy would be cute together also. Blonde haired babies using lightning and summoning spirits! I'm going to die!

**Normal POV**

I stared at Mira weirdly as she fainted with a nosebleed. I shook my head and glanced around. No one even noticed the fiasco. My gaze landed on the table that Team Natsu was at. Natsu had his arm slung over Lisanna's shoulders, Erza was eating strawberry cake while smiling, and Gray was stripping. Everything was normal except Lisanna was there instead of me. My heart clenched sadly as I turned on my heel.

"I'm going home Mira." Mira, who had just woken and was cleaning her nose, grinned at me.

"Goodbye Lu-chan."

On my way out I was quickly intercepted by Gajeel.

"We're going to guard some stupid stone in Sakura Town. **(I made that up)** We are leaving tomorrow at _9:00_, 'kay Bunny Girl?" he questioned with a smirk.

"That's fine, Gajeel." I ran around him and opened the guild doors.

"Lightning Rod is going to be back tomorrow and is coming with us!" he yelled after me. I turned around and smiled before disappearing behind the doors.

I stretched and smiled as I quietly basked in sunlight. I got up and looked at my clock. _7:02. _I grabbed my pink fluffy robe and stumbled into the bathroom. I sighed happily as the hot water ran down my body and loosened up some knots in my back. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and lathered it in my hair. I quickly rinsed it out and washed my body with my vanilla body wash. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my hair up in a towel before putting on my robe. _8:15. _I grabbed a black cropped halter top and a black studded miniskirt. I put on some 2-inch black leather boots that ended mid-calf. I put on my usual brown belt and clipped my key on it. I quickly put my hair in my usual style with a pink ribbon.

I ran my hand over my keys, mentally counting each one. I sighed in relief when all of them were there. _8:52. _My eyes widened as I cursed. I sped out of the door and ran towards the guild. I pushed the guild doors open, panting and sweating. I ran my eyes over the guild, before seeing Gajeel and Laxus sitting at a table. As I made my way towards them I was stopped by Natsu.

"Hey Luce! Want to go on a mission with me?" I frowned slightly before giving my 1,000,000th sigh this week.

"Sorry Natsu. I'm already going on a mission with someone."

It was Natsu's turn to frown. "But who would want to go on a mission with you. I mean, everyone knows you can't hold your own in a fight." I stood there silently and if you listened closely you could hear the sound of my heart breaking.

Everyone was quiet, watching the display before them. And I was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I will take everything he threw at me.

"Gray, Erza, and I always have to save on almost every job we take. And you always get kidnapped for some reason or another. And in your battle against Flare and Minerva if you had been _stronger _we would have won," I knew what coming next, "You're nothing but _useless_ and _we-_"

"**Iron Dragons Sword!"**

"**Lightning Dragons Roar!"**

"**Water Slicer!"**

"**Evil Explosion!"**

"**Sky Dragons Roar!"**

Natsu flew across the room from the force of the attacks. Everyone blanched and backed away as the unconscious slayer hit the wall with a loud _thud_. Laxus stalked over to me, grabbed my shoulder, and lead me to Master's office. Mokorav** (?)** looked from his paperwork and smiled.

"Lucy what brings-"he scowled as he looked at my face, "Lucy my child, what is wrong."

Gajeel stepped forward with a murderous look on his face. "Salamander called her weak."

Master's face twisted into rage and before he could say something I butted in. "I want to leave Fairy Tail to train. I'll come back though,"

Gajeel and Laxus shared an uneasy look, "We'll go too."

Master sighed sadly, "Then there is no need to erase your marks then. Go ahead and train my dear just please come back,"

"Arigato Master,"

Gajeel, Laxus, and I walked out of the guild. We silently walked towards the Train Station. We got tickets to the town where my mansion was. Since it's abandoned and surrounded by a forest it was the perfect place to train. We sat down in our compartment. I looked up at Gajeel.

"Am I weak, Gajeel?"

**And that was the first chapter of 'Am I Weak, Gajeel?' It was fun to write this. I will not update until I get 3 reviews. Friendly criticism is welcome but pyros and their flames can leave. ~Arashi-chan**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey minna! I am going to not be able to update for a while, but I am not discontinuing. Thank you for your reviews, favs, and follows.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sabers and Slayers

**Word Count: 1,243**

**I'm sooooo sooooorrryyy! Pwease forgive me? I haven't updated in **_**forever. **_**I understand if you're upset with me…. But who cares?! I gave you a chapter, so enjoy it!**

**GaLu-12**

**RoLu-13**

**LaLu-4**

**Ohhhh RoLu in the lead! My email was spammed with comments. I'm starting to get into RoLu and LaLu a lot, but I still love GaLu. I kinda feel like I don't include Laxus a lot _*. Congrats to Lottie-Blue! **

**Chapter 2**

Gajeel looked down on me and I could see the panic settle in his eyes. "N-no Bunny Girl…. You're not."

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. "Then why would he say that?"

This time it was Laxus who answered.

"Because he's an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about." He deadpanned. "You're an amazing mage and probably the strongest Celestial mage to ever live. You have heart and guts. You stood up against that Saber brat and you would've won against Flare if Ivan didn't cheat."

I was shocked. Who knew Laxus was such a softie? I let out a small giggle as the train started moving. Gajeel immediately went green and feel on to my lap. I smiled gently and played with his hair, amazed at how soft it was. I glanced up Laxus. He staring out the window looking bored, but I could see the green tint on his face. I shook my head and leaned back, letting sleep wash over me.

I woke up and nudged Gajeel awake. We were at Sora Station **(I don't know where her mansion is)**. He sat up and stretched, almost hitting me in the process. I whipped of the accumulation of saliva on my lap and jogged out of the compartment, followed by the sore slayers. We walked towards my families' house in silence. Gajeel and Laxus were looking around, having never been here before. I gave a small smile as we entered the servants' barracks.

"This is one fancy town." Laxus muttered.

I giggled before bursting out laughing. Gajeel and Laxus were staring at me like I escaped from the looney bin. I whipped tears away from my eyes.

"T-this isn't a t-town it's the servants' barracks." I coughed out.

"Servants' barracks?" Gajeel questioned, looking at Laxus.

I nodded. "We're going to Heartfilia Mansion. We've been walking on Heartfilia grounds for the last 30 minutes."

Their eyes widened. Laxus whistled and Gajeel raised an eyebrow. We entered the garden and I started running. I gave a sigh of relief as we appeared in front of the doors. I pushed the doors open and turned to Gajeel and Laxus. I grinned.

"Welcome to my not so humble abode." They looked around and started walking around.

"I'll call Virgo to get our clothes since we didn't grab them." I shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea." Laxus agreed.

"Open: Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo bowed, her blue eyes stared at me.

I gave a sigh, "No punishment, Virgo. Can you please get all of our stuff and move it to our rooms?"

"Yes, Hime." I watched as she disappeared into a golden light.

"Well," I turned my heel and smiled at the two slayers. "I'll show you to your rooms!"

I sat down on my old bed and ran a hand over the covers. I fell back and stared at the ceiling. My life was great until Natsu said all of those things…. I really don't _want_ to hate him, but he's honestly leaving me no choice. I huffed and rolled on my side. I gave a startled 'eep' as Loke materialized in front of me.

"Princess," he stared at me sadly.

"Don't pity me." I buried my face in my pillow.

"I understand why you are upset, but why leave Fairy Tail?"

"I needed a break." I mumbled. "Everyone was ignoring me and there was no jobs coming in."

Loke frowned. "If you say so….. It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

I lightly glared at him, feeling like a child being put to bed. "I slept on the train,"

He gave me a no nonsense look. "Lucy."

"Yes sir." I retorted dryly.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." Loke's gaze softened as he disappeared.

I sighed and gave into sleep. All that night I dreamt of Natsu's words and of new beginnings.

I was quick to awaken. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I gave a half-hearted smile when I saw my bags at the foot of the bed. I changed into a skin tight lavender shirt and a white mini skirt. I slipped on my usual boots and belt while grabbing my keys. I waltzed into the main area and saw a pile of food and bolts on the dining room table. _Thanks Virgo_. I carefully put some food on a plate and started eating. I heard heavy footsteps approach the table. I looked up and nodded to Gajeel. He grabbed the plate of bolts and began scarfing it down. I sweat dropped at his antics as Laxus sauntered in, snatching the rest of the food. As we ate in silence I was wondering what was going on in Fairy Tail. Did Natsu get in trouble? Was the guild partying? Did Erza and Gray miss me? I shook my head to clear the thoughts as we all finished the food.

I stood up as the plates disappeared and walked around the table to Gajeel's side. He proceeded to place his arm on my head, much to my displeasure and Laxus' amusement. I scowled and jogged to the front doors. I pushed them open and stalked out.

"Sooooo, what's the plan, Laxus?" I asked.

"We should find a place to train." Laxus shrugged.

"That sounds good." Gajeel nodded.

"We should look in the forest." I gestured to the woods next to the house. "There might be a good place there."

After everyone agreed, we started into the forest. We walked for a solid 10 minutes before the slayers stopped.

"What is it?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Blood," Gajeel growled.

"And a lot of it too." Laxus added.

"Blood? We should go help them," I was about to move forward, but Gajeel stopped me.

"Bunny Girl, we don't know what happened. It could be a trap for all we know."

I yanked my arm from his grasp. "I don't care. If someone's injured then I want to help them."

"Bun-" He stopped looking at me. "Fine."

I was short, but it was still approval. "Where's it coming from?"

Laxus tilted his head to the right. "That way."

Gajeel picked me up and sprinted at neck breaking speeds towards the direction while Laxus turned into lightning. When we got there the sight made my want to throw up. In a clearing were 3 lifeless bodies. All of them were bloody. As I moved closer I could make out a female. She had black hair with a blue ombre and was wearing a tattered black hoodie and black jeans. When I moved on to the other two I felt horror knot my stomach. I would recognize them anywhere.

"Laxus, Gajeel? It's Sting and Rogue…"

**Dun dun dun! What with happen next? The only reason I didn't post this is because of my wifi was being a little brat.** **I do not own Fairy Tail! I have a comment challenge… What is your greatest fear and why?**


End file.
